How To Save A Life
by futureauthor13
Summary: <html><head></head>Songfic. Minion never thought he would ever walk away from his master, but no matter what, he would be there for his best friend.</html>


**I've been wanting to do this songfic for a long time, and I finally got around to doing it. I hope this turns out well, (I'm not very good a songfics) and I hope you all enjoy. Btw, I don't own this song, it's by The Fray, so they own it.**

Minion had been noticing his master's strange behavior for a while now. He was cleaning up the city, returning things he had stolen, and didn't even try to be evil. The last time Megamind had been this well behaved was before 'shool'.

Sure, Minion wanted his master to be happy, and he definitely seemed happy. But he was still a little suspicious. Finally, he comfronted Megamind on this while he was fitting his master for the Black Mamba.

_Step one, you say 'we need to talk'_

_He walks, you say 'sit down, it's just a talk'_

Once Minion had figured out he was doing this all for Ms. Ritchi, and that he loved her, he knew this couldn't possibly end well. But Megamind just denied it, saying that there was no way he loved Ms. Ritchi.

_He smiles politely back at you, _

_You stare politely right on through_

"You've fallen in love with her!" Minion said. That's when Megamind got really defensive. "You're forgetting your place, Minion!" The two fought, yelled at each other, and then, it ended with one small sentence that hurt so much.

"Code: I don't need you."

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

"You know what: Code, how about I just pack my thing and go!" Minion placed his can of fish food in his 'Face Melter' lunch box, got on his spiked segway, and just left. Minion never thought he would ever just leave his master, but at the same time, there didn't seem to be another option.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Minion stood outside the metal doors, his world shaken. But he didn't hear his master call him back or apologize, so (trying to stay strong) he started up the segway and left.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

After that, Minion had found a motel to stay at. It was small and it had an old tv that only had one station, but that was plenty for the fish. As he sat in the room, he couldn't help but think of his master, his life long best friend, and wondered if he about him. But perhaps leaving was for the best, now Sir would have to learn the hard way that the bad guy didn't get the girl.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best__  
><em>

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

Minion had spent his whole life trying to make sure his master was happy and safe. Most of time, he would know what was best for the blue alien, and would give him advice. Lately though, his master hadn't been listening to it at all, so what was the point? But, while he thought leaving was the best thing to do, it didn't feel like it._  
><em>

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
><em>

_The things you've told him all along  
><em>

_And pray to God he hears you  
><em>

_And pray to God he hears you_

The next day, about three in the afternoon, Minion had turned on the tv. A special report was on.

"Titan, thought to be the city's new hero, has turned evil," said the news reporter, "The city has never seen this level of destruction. If only Metro Man were still alive."

Minion looked down at the floor. He so shocked and frightened. The city was being destroyed. Despite being 'evil', he knew Megamind didn't want this. He would never want this. "Megamind was seen earlier trying to fight Titan. His whereabouts are unknown at the time."

"What?" Minion asked. His master was missing? His brotherly instincts were starting to kick in. "I need to find him, he could be hurt or..." His master's harsh words echoed in his ears. _Code: I don't need you! _The fish argued with himself for about five minutes. Should he go? Yes, no. He wasn't wanted nor needed. But he needed to make sure Megamind was okay. Finally, he made his decision. He turned off the tv, and went out the door.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

Minion was at the Metro City prison in no time flat. Using some spare rope he always had with him (after all, he was used to kidnapping people), he tied up the Warden, and headed for Megamind cell, where he knew his master was. He was about to open the doors when he stopped himself.

_'Code: I don't need you!'_

No, he thought firmly, he wasn't going to just let his master out like nothing had happened. After thinking about it, he used his watch to scan the Warden and disguise himself. Just as he finished, he heard his master shout. "Warden! Warden!"

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
><em>

_Drive until you lose the road  
><em>

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"Please, you have to let me out, Titan will destroy the whole city!" Megamind shouted. Minion kept himself in character.

"Sorry Megamind," he said, hearing the Warden's voice instead of his own, "You still have eighty eight life sentences. Plenty of time to think about what you've done." Megamind glared at him.

"Do you want to hear me say it?" Megamind asked, "Because I'll say it." Was he going to appologise? Megamind suddenly threw himself against the window, and smashed his face against the glass. "I. Am. _Sorry._" _  
><em>

_He will do one of two things  
><em>

_He will admit to everything_

I guess he did learn something, thought Minion. But this apology wasn't enough, it didn't fix the hurt Minion had felt.

_Or he'll say he's just not the same  
><em>

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Minion was about to walk away, depressed and upset with his master once again, when he heard something from the cell.

Megamind sighed, and began to walk away. "I don't blame you. I've terrorized the city countless times. Created a hero that struck out to be a villain." He gripped the headrest of the chair, and Minion had to fight the urge to comfort the alien. "Lied to Roxanne. My best friend Minion-" Minion looked up. "-I treated like dirt." He could tell by his voice that his master was truly sorry. Before his master had even finished speaking, he was unlocking the doors.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I'll have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>And I know how to save a life<em>

"Apology accepted," said Minion, smiling as he turned the watch. Megamind and Minion smiled at each other, the hurt vanishing and both of them feeling whole again. "Well come on," said Minion, "We better get going."

No matter what would happen next or what happened in the past, they would always be friends forever.

_How to save a life_


End file.
